Striker's World
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: 16 Years have past since the gang came back. Now the son of the legendary Smoke will have to choose between family or his own personal goals.
1. My life is Weird

**Kyree: We are back  
Smoke: Can't keep us down for long  
Sapphire: Well let's spend time with the kids  
Striker: Sorry mom but I got some taggin to do so no can do *flies off*  
Crystal: Dad he's going to start tagging that's stupid insignia again  
Smoke: Striker get back here no tagging anything  
Striker: Sorry dad I can't here you over my awesome tagging *Spray paints his dragon insignia on a wall  
Kyree: let's get the on the road before it gets out of hand**

 **Dragon realm 17 years later**

"Striker?! Striker?!" Smoke called his son but could see he is nowhere to be seen. Sapphire flew around the temple and she couldn't see where he is. "Static have you seen Striker?" Smoke asked his best friend Static, who just happened to walk by. "Last place I saw him was up in the clouds relaxing." Static told him and soon walked off. Sapphire flew all the way up into the clouds and saw Striker sleeping on a cloud, "Striker your father needs you." Sapphire said to him waking him up instantly. "Ok mom I'll be down I a minute." Striker flies in a circle to fully wake himself up then flew down to the temple. Smoke went outside to his son and gave him a look of irritation, "Why is it so hard to find you and your sister?" Striker thought for a second and remembered where his sister was, "Crystal is in the forest doing her nature thing." Smoke sighed and looked up to the temple, "Ever since the guardians passed away, me and the rest of the gang have to take their place. You kids don't make it easy either, especially you with your graffiti." Striker rolled his eyes and looked away, "It's called tagging. Besides, I got an insignia to put all over the dragon realm." Smoke glanced at his son and shook his head. "Well I think you should learn on controlling your elements." This comment made Striker uneasy, "Remember the last time I tried to use my elements? I nearly blew us all to kingdom come. My elements are unstable." Smoke gave his son a pat on the back and looked behind them. "Hello father and brother." Crystal came up and hugged Smoke then tried to hug Striker who backed away, "Yeah, no, sorry, you know I don't do the touching." Striker looked at his sister and saw she was doing that thing where she has teary eyes, "Ok fine come here." Striker lifted his arms and Crystal gave him a big hug. Striker soon peeled her off of him and went into the temple to get dinner.

When Striker walked into the cafeteria all the dragonesses were checking him out and waving at him and all he did was wink at them. Striker got his tray of food and sat at a table with his friends Blaze, Terror, Current and Gust. "Wassup my homies?" They all slapped each other's paws and laughed. "Oh nothing much. Tell us, how is the tagging going?" The dragoness named Terror asked. Terror was the daughter of Static and Scarlet, Blaze was the son of Flame and Ember, Current was the son of Spyro and Cynder, Gust was the daughter of Scorch and Diamond. They all laughed and joked about their day so far. Crystal sat next to Striker and didn't like that he was eating meat. "Well look at miss vegetarian." Blaze said to Crystal. Crystal ignored that and Striker started to speak, "Well my mom doesn't want me to go Warfang but I heard they are putting up a couple new stores in the marketplace, I gotta tag one of them!" The guys looked at him with surprised expressions, "Dude, are you even listening to yourself right now? Your mom will kill you if she found out you went to Warfang. And to be honest she scares us." Striker didn't listen to them and after dinner was over, curfew hit. Striker waited for the right time and walked out the temple and had his satchel with his cans of spray paint. Striker was about to take off but he soon heard a voice behind him, "Can I come with you to Warfang?" Striker turned around and saw his sister and shook his head, "You see sis, the way I see it, there can only be one badass, lone wolf rebel in the family. Might as well be me." With that Striker flew up and was gone.

Striker got to Warfang and hid in the shadows. "Ok Striker, you see your targets now time to mark'em." Striker went pass some guards and got behind a store. He checked to make sure that the coast was clear before continuing. Once he saw that no one was around, he pulled out his paint cans and spun them around in his paws, "Time to go to work." Striker sprayed his insignia onto the store and went to the next one. "Oh yeah, that looks good." He continued this for 5 stores before deciding to go home. "Ok I got what I came here for, now time to head home." Striker took off but before he could fly away, he was caught in a net and brought down to the ground. "NO! NO! NO!" He said to himself as he found it difficult to get out. Striker took in a deep breath and blew fire onto the ropes and was able to get out. He made no hesitation to get away.

Striker got home and went inside only to find that the guardians were waiting for him. "Oh boy this seems really bad." His mom walked up to him and confronted him on it, "You went to Warfang, knowing that it was against my orders and spray painted on the markets." Striker couldn't deny the truth, so he stayed silent. "Your punishment will be, that you cannot leave the temple for a month." This frustrated Striker and he walked to his room, "That's why dad hasn't laid you in decades." Striker said to Sapphire before going into his room and locking the door. Striker threw his satchel on the floor then fell on his bed and went to sleep.

 **Sapphire: That boy frustrates me so much  
Smoke: I know but he's not a bad kid  
Striker: I can hear you  
Kyree: Ok you guys need family counseling  
All except Kyree: SHUT UP KYREE!**


	2. Skipping Class and an Encounter

**Striker: I can't believe that I'm grounded  
Kyree: Well you shouldn't have gone out  
Striker: Well the way it is with me is that, if there is a rule, it was made to be broken  
Kyree: Wow you are so troublesome  
Striker: wonder who I get it from**

Striker woke up from his deep sleep and stretched. "I can't wait to for the school day to end already." Striker said to himself as he got out of bed and walked to the cafeteria. When he got to the cafeteria, he saw his friends waiting for him, "Hey there's the dragon we were looking for." Current said to Striker as he sat down. "So I got caught when I got back from tagging and now I can't leave the temple for a month." Terror couldn't help but mentally cheer. Terror secretly has a crush on Striker but she has never had the courage to tell him because of how he might react. "So no tagging for a month?" Asked Blaze. Striker looked at his friend and nodded. Crystal came up and sat at the table gaining the attention of many dragons. Striker didn't like the way other dragons were looking at his sister and he stood up and gazed at the few who were starring. "Listen here you little shits! If I catch you eyeballing my sister like that again, you and I are going to have a problem!" Striker then sat down with a pissed off expression, "What was that for?" Crystal asked her brother. He looked at her with a shocked expression, "Look you can't just let dragons look at you like that. You think just because you're the fourth hottest dragoness in the school, you are the best there is." The group looked at Striker and laughed, "Well then tell us, who is the third best?" Striker's eyes met up with Terror's then looked away, "I'm not sure. I'm not really looking." The bell rang for first period and they all got up, "So you gonna skip breathe training again?" Gust asked Striker who then looked at her. "Of course. I can put up with any other class but that. I'm sorry but Spyro and Cynder are too much for me." Blaze looked at him and shook his head, "You know every time you're not there, they send dragons to find you." Current looked at Blaze and laughed, "Yeah, and how many times has it worked?" Striker butted into the conversation, "Absolutely not once." They walked into the hallway and then split up, but Striker went to his room and locked the door. Terror and Gust looked at each other, "Oh boy, this will not end well." Striker stayed in his room and waited for the bell to ring before going to sleep. "Ok time to catch some rest." Striker fell asleep and waited for the next bell to ring to end the period.

Striker woke up in a broken place with very little light. "Wh…what is this? Where am I?" He walked around the place and saw he was on giant platform. He then heard a voice out of nowhere, "Hello there. I see you have awaken." Striker looked around and couldn't find the source to the voice, "Where are you and who are you?" The voice didn't answer for a while and this caused Striker to panic a little, "Well? Tell me who you are." He waited for what seemed like 5 minutes before he got an answer, "I am the Chronicler." Striker listened to the voice for a while, "I brought you here to help you, for you see, the darkness in your heart is growing by the day." The Chronicler stopped talking and Striker saw the reason why. "Well this is nice." Striker looked around and saw that the platform was soon enveloped in shadow and he started to sink through. "Wait, what the hell!" Striker tried to get himself out but to no avail as dark claws reached out and grabbed him. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Striker had his wings pulled in then his tail and before long, his head was going in. "NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Striker's vision started to blur and get darker and darker. He struggled to keep himself out but he then heard the Chronicler speak once more, "Do not be afraid young dragon. For you will have the strength to conquer your evil." Striker was soon fully covered in shadow and faded away.

Striker soon woke up to someone knocking at his door, "Hey, it's me, Terror." Striker quickly unlocked to door and pulled her into his room. "Ok how long was I sleep?" Terror looked around, "You've been out for half the period and everyone is wondering where you are." Striker shook his head and laid back down. "I had an awkward dream." Terror looked at him skeptically, "Oh really? What was it about?" Striker tried his best to remember but this only made his shiver in fear, "I was in a really dark place and this voice that came from nowhere was talking to me. Then next thing I knew, I was being dragged into this thick suffocating darkness." Terror grinned at him and sat down in a chair, "You have some crazy dreams." Striker glanced at her and saw her looking at him. The 2 starred into each other's eyes and began to get closer to one another. "Striker?" Terror said to him. "Yes?" he asked her. "What are we doing?" Terror closed her eyes and tilted her head. "I'm not sure." Striker did the same but tilted his head the opposite way. They were soon face to face but Striker tripped over his own paw and fell. Terror helped him up and gave him a hug, "You know if I didn't know better, I'd say we just had a romantic moment." This comment made Striker blush and turn away. "Well even if we did, I'm always a loner." Striker said this to he and it hurt her a little on the inside. "Whatever made you like this? A loner, troublemaker and a bad boy?" Striker looked at her with tear filled eyes, "Just too many bad experiences I don't want to talk about." Terror gave him one more hug and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I'm sure someday you'll find someone to be happy with." She gave him a smile of confidence and pat him on his back. "Yeah, hopefully that is." Striker said. They waited a little while longer and soon the bell rang for the end of first period. "Well guess we better get going." Striker glanced at her and opened the door.


	3. Love and Anger

**Striker: Well now what do I do  
Terror: Striker there's something I need to tell you  
Striker: What is it  
Terror: Striker I…  
Kyree: Hey Striker  
Striker: What  
Kyree: Sapphire is looking for you  
Terror: We should run**

Striker and Terror exit his room and proceeded to go to their next period. "Well I got flying next, so I guess, see you later" He hugged Terror and went to class, "So long Striker." Terror said to herself as she watched him walk away. Striker ran into flying class with his mom. "Oh boy. This will be fun." Striker said sarcastically. Sapphire looked at her son and smiled, "Today we will be doing races. Please pair up with whom you would like to race. Striker didn't have to search at all, all the girls came and wanted to race him, "Striker over here!" one dragoness called, "No over here Striker!" said another, but Striker ignored them and walked past them. "Yo Gust you feeling up to the challenge?" Gust looked at Striker and laughed. Sapphire had them paired up and told them to get ready. "Oh you are going down wind girl." Striker teased. "Not unless I pass you spray boy." Gust shot back. Sapphire raised a flag and everyone in the class watched the 2 getting ready to race, "Ready! Set! GO!" The 2 took off out the gym and flew through the rings around the temple. At one point Gust shot a mini tornado at Striker and it caught his wing. Striker fell back but he soon caught back up to Gust, "That was so damn cheap!" Striker used his tail and knocked hers out of sync sending her spiraling out of control. Gust hit the ground but soon got back up. She did not want to lose this race and Striker saw that. Gust started to catch up to him and they were soon back in the gym. Sapphire watched as Striker just barely made it over the finish line first. "Winner!" Sapphire called out to Striker who just shrugged while out of breath. Gust went up to Striker and held out her paw. Striker looked into her eyes and laughed as he shook it. At that moment someone came up to Striker and Striker was hoping not to have to go through something today, "Well look who decided to come to class and put in some effort." This dragon was an earth dragon named Crumble. These 2 hated each other and Sapphire watched as the 2 had a hard stare down then Striker left. "Good job Strike." Sapphire said to herself, but it wasn't over. Crumble said something sly under his breath and Striker heard him. "SO MY MOM'S A WHORE HUH?!" Striker got up in his face and pushed him back. "THAT'S WHY YOUR MATE IS A SLUT AND NEEDS TO STICK TO ONE DRAGON! SHE PROBABLY FUCKED NEARLY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL!" Striker rammed into Crumble and knocked him back. Crumble was stunned at this and got back to his paws. When Crumble looked into his attackers eyes, he saw nothing but anger and hatred. Striker was then covered in shadow and fear. Sapphire yelled out Smoke's name and he came in to see what the problem was. Striker shot a fear blast at Crumble making him freak out and roll around to get away from the twitching creatures closing in on him. Smoke to a deep breath and walked to his son, "Striker listen to me." Striker looked at his dad and slowly walked towards him. "Listen to me buddy, I know you're angry and a little scared but everything will be just fine." Striker started to calm down and stopped the fear and shadows. "Dad…I'm scared." Smoke nodded at Striker and hugged him close, "I know but don't worry, we will help you. Now I'm going to put you out now so don't be afraid." Striker prepared himself as Smoke zapped him until he passed out. "Sapphire get him to the pool of visions room. Gust get everyone to the pool of visions room." The 2 girls nodded and did what they were told. Sapphire tried to stay calm as she lifted her son's limp body.

Striker woke up to find himself on the platform he was on before except it was now completely covered in darkness. "Hello. I see you've awakened again." Striker looked around and found a little spark fall down to his eye level, "Hello there, little spark." The glowing little orb made its way farther down and went into his heart. Striker felt a new found power radiating inside him and the platform started to become brighter and brighter. Striker shielded his eyes and when he looked back, the platform had images of those he cared about but some of the faces were a little darkened. "Tell me Striker, what do you see?" Striker then looked all around him, "I see the faces of those close to me." Striker watched as the face of Terror completely light up and glow. The face then closed its eyes and smiled. Striker thought this was peculiar and walked a little towards it. When he got close enough, a face of him appeared next to Terrors and closed his eyes. "Hey what's this?" Striker saw an odd object on the ground, it looked like a crystalized heart glowing with power, "Give this to the dragon or dragoness you care about the most." The Chronicler told him and Striker nodded. Soon Striker blacked out with the gem in hand.

"Please be ok." Striker heard a voice say to him. "Come on you have to wake up." He heard another voice say. "Come on I need you." After he heard that last voice, he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh man what happened to me?" Striker looked around and saw that everyone was watching him. He got up and stretched his joints hearing them pop into place. "Striker do you feel ok?" Smoke asked his boy with concern. "Yeah dad I feel fine." Striker said to his father before sitting down, "How long was I out for?" Sapphire came up and looked him straight in his eyes, "Let's just say they are about to serve dinner." Striker was surprised by this but he stood by his friends. "Well I'm ok now and whatever happened to me is gone so we are going to eat." Striker ran out the room and his friends soon followed him to the cafeteria. They got in and a couple dragons and dragonesses started to stare at Striker. This made him feel very uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it Striker, they are just startled by your amazing strength." Terror said as she hugged him close. Striker thought it over for a second and looked at Terror, "Hey can you meet me in my room after curfew?" Terror nodded and screamed with excitement on the inside. The gang joked and laughed like they normally do and chat up on rumors going around the school. The bell rang and everyone went to their dorms. Striker and Terror went into Striker's room and sat on his bed, "So is there anything you would like to talk about?" Striker pulled the crystalline heart from under his pillow and gave it to her. "I want you to take this and always keep it with you because I care about you a lot." Terror watched as Striker put it on her chest and let it seep through. Terror then kissed Striker on his lips then pulled back, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I'm so stupid for doing this." Striker pulled her in for another kiss and she accepted it. "Striker are we…" He put his claw to her mouth and hugged her close. "I love you Terror." She hugged him back and didn't want to let go of him, "I love you too, Striker." Striker wanted to mate with her but he figured it was too early for that. "Let's just go to bed. Tomorrows a Saturday." With that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Kyree: oh dear god it's Smoke and Sapphire all over again  
Striker: except my relationship will be more exciting than theirs so be ready to put more disclaimers up  
Terror: I cant wait  
Kyree: I can because those chapters will come up after chapter 7 ok so it will be a while**


	4. I Don't Feel Like Myself

**Striker: Where is Terror I need to find here  
Kyree: You wont like what happened to her  
Striker: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER  
Kyree: It's Crumble  
Striker: WHAT THE FUCK HAS HE DONE WITH HER  
Kyree: Go find him  
Striker: I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER**

Striker woke up and turned to his side only to end up seeing Terror in his face. "Terror is that you? Did we mate?" Terror turned around and played a little joke on him, "Yeah we mated and now we are going to have an egg." Striker tensed up and had a look of fear on his face. Terror laughed and calmed him down, "Easy there tiger. We didn't mate or have an egg…yet." Striker looked at her, "Yet?" Terror just smiled at him and brought him in for a kiss. They took a second and wrapped their arms around each other. "I love you Terror." Striker closed his eyes and continued to make out with her. Terror rolled them on Strike's bed and she closed her eyes as well, "I love you too Striker." The bell rang and the 2 got up and got ready for breakfast. "Aw and it was just getting good." Striker said which made Terror laugh, "Don't worry Striker, you will have your chance." They left and went to the cafeteria and sat down with everyone. "Wow you two coming in at the same time and the same direction? If I didn't know better I'd say that you two did something last night." Current said to the lovers which caused them to blush. "Come on, leave them alone, Current." Said Gust seeing they were a little red in the face. "Hey did you hear? Crumble is not happy with what happened yesterday. I heard that he's willing to do anything to show you the same fear you caused him." Blaze said to Striker who was now looking at Crumble's table. "Well he can try something if he wants to, but I hope he realizes that if he does, what I do to him will be worse than what I did to him before." Striker said the group sounding a little bit agitated. "Please don't kill him big brother." Said Crystal as she gave him a hug. "Ok, ok I won't kill him but he will feel pain for anything he tries. Plus, depending on how bad it is, I will tag him." Everyone looked at him with an empty stare. The bell rang again and the group of friends prepared to leave. Striker got up with everyone else and walked to his class. "Hmm where is Terror? We have this class together." Striker turned around but she was gone. "She probably went to class already.

Sitting in class, Striker was looking for his girlfriend but she never came into the classroom, but what made him even more suspicious, was that Crumble was nowhere to be found as well. "Uh excuse me Mrs. Ember? Can I go to the infirmary?" Ember turned around and looked at Striker and sent him off. When Striker got out, he ran towards the girl's dorm. He started to hear crying and begging. "Please don't do this to me. I swear I never told him about you and me." Striker listened closely to the crying and wanted to scream, "That's Terror's voice." Striker listened to one of the room doors and heard it coming from there. "LEROY JENKINS!" Striker yelled as he busted into the room startling Terror and Rosy. Rosy is Crumble's mate so Striker is wondering why is she with Terror. "Hey peeping tom, GET THE HELL OUT!" Striker ignored her and freed Terror as she closed her eyes not wanting him to see her in her state. Striker got her in his arms and began to walk out with her. "GIVE ME BACK MY SLAVE!" Rosy yelled to Striker which made him stop and sit Terror on the floor before turning around and looking at Rosy. "How dare you say that to me." Striker gave no warning as he stepped forward to Rosy and backhanded her with as much force as he could making her scream in agony. Striker picked up Terror and carried her to the pool of visions room. Everyone looked at him and Static immediately took Terror out Striker's hands, "What happened to her?" Striker looked away and went to the door, "Just ask Rosy. She's the one who raped your daughter." Striker said to Static before walking to his room and falling asleep.

Striker woke up on his platform and saw that Terror's face was now happier than ever. "Wow I guess that she really loves me for who I am, and so with that I promise to spend every waking second with her." Striker saw a pathway open up and he started down the path. "Hello there little one. I see you've been busy trying to help set justice around the temple." Striker nodded at that not knowing if whatever was talking to him could see him nod. "Well your first trial shall commence. When you wake up tell me something first, what are you most concerned about: family or your own goals?" Striker thought this over for a second and for a while he couldn't come up with an answer, "You know for a while, I was unsure of that question before, but now I'm sure without a shadow of a doubt, I care more about my family and my soon to be mate than I do going around tagging and all that." Striker started to glow for a minute before fading away.

Striker woke up in the pool of visions room to find everyone including Terror trying to wake him up. "What's wrong you guys." Smoke walked up to Striker and showed him that he was levitating off the ground without using his wing to propel him upward. "Striker I need you to give me an honest answer right now, ok?" Smoke told his son with severity in his tone. Striker nodded to his father and waited for the question. "Have you seen a giant purple dragon by the name of Malefor in your dreams?" Striker didn't remember of a dragon that matched the description the way Smoke was describing. "No, dad I don't remember anyone who matches that description." Striker looked at Terror and hugged her close, "Please stay safe for me, ok?" Terror nodded and Striker wiped her face of tears. "Hey its ok. It doesn't matter if they are after you because they will have to go through me, and I'll be damned if I just let them get to you like that. Come on, I think it's time I finally showed you how I truly feel about you." Striker and Terror left the room leaving the guardians to fear for the worst case scenario.

 **Striker: Those bastards can come if they want to but I won't let them have her  
Kyree: Well technically you 2 are still virgins  
Terror: Striker I think it's time  
Kyree: Well you 2 have fun  
Striker and Terror: *leaves*  
Smoke: Where is Striker  
Kyree: About to become a man**


	5. Mating and a New Ability

**Smoke: Ok is Striker done yet  
Kyree: *looks at Smoke* Really  
Sapphire: For what reason did he think it was a good idea  
Kyree: He's trying to protect Terror  
Smoke: Well there are other ways of protection  
Kyree: Look at your story and tell me if there is a problem with Striker  
Sapphire: He's right  
Smoke: I will look over it  
Kyree: He's just following in his father's footsteps  
Smoke: FUCK OFF THAT'S NOT FUNNY  
Kyree: DISCLAIMER**

Striker and Terror walk do the hall and stopped at the cafeteria, "Let's get something to eat first." Striker went with Terror and they saw their friends waiting for them at their table. "Hey you guys, what's up?" Gust asked Striker who was looking over at Crumble. Crystal saw her brother eyeing the table and blocked his view, "Don't think about it Striker, he's not worth it." Striker looked at Gust and shook his head, "They did something to Terror I will never forgive." Everyone eyed Rosy and Crumble then looked back at Striker, "Be honest Striker, was it really that bad?" asked Current. Striker pointed to Terror and she nodded to them. Striker then watched as Rosy and Crumble got up and walked over to this table. He stood up when they got to his table, "What the fuck do you want you fucking rapists?!" Crumble pulled his fist back, put earth around it and hit Striker in his gut causing his to fall to the ground in pain, "TOUCH MY MATE LIKE THAT AGAIN AND NEXT TIME, I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Current got up and got into Crumble's face, "Do something again I fucking dare you!" Crumble pushed Current back and tried to his him with his tail blade. Terror checked on Striker while Current retaliated by shooting electricity back at Crumble. Blaze and Gust got up and helped defend their fallen friend. "If I were you I would go back to my seat." Blaze said to the 2 dragons. Crumble called his friends to the fight and they started to go toe-to-toe with the opposing force. Current went after one dragon and Blaze attacked another. Crystal and Gust stayed behind and helped defend Striker so he could awaken. "Shit we're out numbered! Who knew he had so many friends?" Blaze said to Current who was shooting electricity at everyone, he looked like he was having a fun time. The entire cafeteria was cheering on the fight and this attracted the guardians. Smoke and Static ran in and saw the all-out brawl happening. Smoke wanted to say something but Static stopped him, "They need to learn their lesson." Soon all the guardians were watching the fight and having their opinions on the fighters. Crystal shot a fireball at Rosy and knocked her back a couple feet but was then hit with a ball of fear and fell on the floor shivering in fear. "Oh no Crystal get back up." Striker heard this and immediately sprang to is feet, his voice was distorted and this got everyone's attention, "WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKS JUST HIT MY SISTER?!" Striker had his pupil's disappear and his body radiated with dark magic. Crumble took a step back and had a shocked expression. Someone from his side raised their paw and Striker began to walk to them. The dragoness tried to run but Striker hit her with ice to hold her in place. "Did Striker just successfully use his element without it going wrong?" Asked Sapphire as she watched her son get closer and closer to this dragoness. Terror ran in front of Striker and tried to stop him, "Please don't do it Striker." Striker took one look at her then at his sister who was getting up. Striker looked down and turned back to normal which made Terror happy, "Thank you Strikey." She hugged him and walked him back to the table. On the way back, Striker swung his tail and caught Crumble on the side of his face. Crumble fell and hade his friends help him up, "We will settle this later, Striker." Striker looked behind him and flashed a face that showed he had his form on standby. Crumble backed off and help his friend from the ice. Striker and his friends sat down at the table and saw their parents walk over, "What were you guys thinking?" Cynder asked them. Striker looked at her eyes and heard something that was weird, "Wait, are we in trouble or are you praising us for our self-defense?" Cynder looked at the dragon with a confused expression. "What are you talking about, I asked what were you 7 thinking?" Striker heard her question again and looked at her eyes. Striker heard her talk again and he was skeptical, "I really don't know whether you're mad at us or giving us credit." Cynder was interested at where he was getting at, so she had Sapphire walk up to him and look him in the eyes. Striker watched his mom closely and started speaking again, "Yeah, I know, I don't know what's going on either." This caused everyone including Sapphire to look at Striker funny. Striker saw them and didn't know what was going on, "What? Was it something I said?" Cynder put Scarlet in front of Striker and confirmed her suspicions as Striker looked her in the eyes, "Hey, I am not crazy!" The group looked at Striker then to Cynder, "What are you trying to prove, Cynder?" Asked Smoke who was looking at his son. Cynder looked at the 2 and smiled, "Like father like son. Smoke just like you, your son has a special power unseen by other dragons." Smoke looked at Striker then to Cynder, "Well, what is his special ability?" Cynder looked at Striker one more time, "Striker, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 60. Can you tell me what it is?" Striker looked at her and laughed, "Well, you're not making it much of a challenge if you're telling me that it's 34." Everyone looked at Striker with amazement. Striker didn't know what was going on but everyone else knew, "Smoke, your boy can read minds." Striker laughed and got up from the table, "I can't read minds. You guys are just messing with me." He and Terror left the cafeteria knowing it was almost time for curfew.

They got to his room and went in, "Ok I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I want you to tell me, are you sure you want to go along with this?" Terror looked away and sat down on the bed, "Striker I've wanted to do this since we became teens. I wouldn't have it any other way." Striker sat down next to her and hugged her close, "Are you sure you're not worried about anything?" Terror looked at Striker and smiled, "I'm only scared because it's my first time." Striker laid on his back and reassured her, "Don't worry Terror. I promise I will be gentle unless you tell me otherwise." Terror smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Striker then watched as she got in front of him and laid on her chest. "You promise you will be gentle?" Striker looked her in the eyes and made the promise. Terror then moved her tail and allowed Striker to mount her. Striker waited a second before slowly sliding into her core. Terror moaned and Striker smiled at her and kept sliding in before he poked something that caused Terror to tense up in pain, "Hey, watch it!" She said to Striker as he stopped. "I know what you're hitting just let me prepare for it." Terror took a second for telling him to continue, "Ok I'm ready." When she said that, Striker lowly broke her barrier making her bleed a little. He wanted to stop but she told him it was ok. Striker slowly humped her causing them both to moan. "Striker don't be a wuss. Go faster!" Terror commanded him and he laughed at her as he started to go faster. Terror moaned louder and pushed back against him making his member reach all the way in her. Soon, Striker had started too moan along with her and the 2 were enjoying every second of it. "Terror I feel like I'm getting close!" Striker said to her as he began to go harder on her. "YES STRIKER, POUND ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Terror started to bark orders at him and he had no choice but to listen to her. Striker began hammering down on her and she soon climaxed all over him. Striker pulled out and laid down next to her but she wasn't finished yet. Terror got on top of him and began to suck and rub his member. Striker closed his eyes and began to moan, "Terror, keep going, that feels so good." Striker kept moaning and Terror smiled and made him reach his point as he climaxed. Terror looked him in the eye and allowed him to read her mind. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed this." Striker said to her as he held her close. "I am yours and you are mine. He said to his new mate. The 2 kissed one more time before falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

 **Striker: Wow I never knew it felt that good  
Kyree: Your dad is looking for you and Terror  
Terror: Well tell his dad we are tired and I'm not pregnant  
Kyree: Will do  
Striker and Terror: *walks off and goes to sleep*  
Kyree: Those 2 will get me in trouble sometime**


	6. I Didnt Know You Could Sing

**Smoke: Kyree tell me where he is  
Kyree: Shit idk where he is  
Sapphire: Don't lie to us  
Smoke: I'm serious  
Kyree: IDK WHERE THEY ARE  
Smoke: Well you better find out**

Striker and Terror woke up in the middle of the night and looked at each other, "Well that was fun." Said Terror as she stretched. Striker started to go crazy about the experience, "WOW! I knew you loved me like that but my god that was awesome!" Terror laughed and rolled her eyes, "You are so egotistical. Please spare me your ego." Striker shook his head and got out of bed. "Well there is no way that I'm going back to sleep for a while so what do you want to do?" Terror asked Striker and she soon wished she didn't. Striker put on a bandanna and handed one to her then picked up his spray cans. Terror shook her head as Striker threw the cans under his bed and grabbed his guitar, "SIKE!" Striker opened the door to his room and went to the cafeteria. "You don't fool me Strikey." Striker looked at her and raised suspicion, "Strikey? Are you serious?" Terror hugged him close and they sat down at a table and enjoyed each other's company. "Well it's been years since I played this old thing." Striker said looking at the strings then to Terror. "I want to hear you sing." Striker wanted to object but he didn't want to let her down. He took a deep breath then looked at his mate. "Ok but one song." Terror smiled and hugged him. Striker spun his guitar and strummed the strings to get a good feel for it. Striker closed his eyes and began to play.

Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh

Crumble heard Striker singing and laughed, "Ok tough guy, let's how you like it when the school finds out." Terror hugged Striker and laid her head on his shoulders, "That was beautiful Striker." Terror yawned and fell asleep on Striker's shoulder. He got up and carried her to their room and laid her on his bed. "Goodnight Terror." Striker waited for a while and began to play a little more. Striker didn't notice Terror smiling in her sleep. Striker stopped playing after a while and sat his guitar behind his bed and laid down with Terror. Striker pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

The next day, Terror woke up to find Striker not there, "He's already at breakfast." She said to herself as she got out of bed. Terror went to the cafeteria and saw the gang waiting for her. "Well look who decided to get to breakfast." Said Current. Blaze wiped his eyes and looked at Terror and yawned, "Did you guys hear singing last night?" Striker and Terror looked at each other and shook their heads, "No we didn't hear any singing." Current decided to be a smart ass and took the opportunity, "Of course you guys didn't, you were too busy popping cherries." Gust smacked Current in the back of the head. Crystal looked at Striker and her mouth popped open, "Striker is this true? Were you 2 really mating yesterday?" Striker nodded and hugged Terror close. Gust was excited for them, "Well that's good for you 2. Hey Terror, tell me what's it feel like to mate?" Striker got red in the face and laid his head down on the table as Terror described it to Gust, "At first it was a little painful, but then it starts to feel good to a point to where you don't want it to stop." Striker started to bang his fist on the table. Terror stopped and rubbed his back then looked at Gust, "Why do you want to know?" Gust looked over to Current who wasn't paying her any attention, "No reason." They enjoyed breakfast and had had a great time. But soon trouble arose as Crumble and Rosy sat at their table. Rosy winked at Terror which caused her to look away. Current was about to stand up but Striker stopped him, "What do you 2 whores want?" Blaze and Gust snickered at this and Crumble ignored them. "I just wanted to say nice singing last night." Everyone at the table looked at Striker with shocked expressions, "That was you playing that guitar?" Asked Current. Striker knew if he confirmed it, he would never hear the end of it, "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't playing the guitar, I don't even know how to." So far it was working and Current was somewhat helping, "Yeah because, unlike you, he was getting some." Striker looked at his friend and shook his head while laughing, "Yeah my new mate is sitting next to me." Crumble and Rosy were surprised at this, "What happened to the whole 'I'm a loner' deal? Plus tell me, why would she want to mate with you, she has us?" Striker smiled and the next thing he said were lethal, "Well, to answer you're first question, I figured that, I couldn't stay alone forever. Second, she always wanted me because of who I am. She didn't want to be with some dried up, dead beat rapists like you 2 that force her to do things she didn't want to do." Crumble was about to hit Striker but Current zapped his spinal cord making the big dragon fall on the floor. Current and Gust were about to go to work on the downed dragon but the bell rang for first period. The guys got up and left the table. Blaze looked back at Crumble and smirked, "You should consider yourself lucky." The gang then walked off into the hallway.


	7. Clash of Families

**Striker: Time to relax  
Smoke: I don't think so  
Kyree: Why are you 2 about to argue in my computer room  
Smoke *ignores Kyree* Where were you and Where's Terror  
Striker: Don't know what you're talking about  
Kyree: No don't you guys start here  
Smoke: Stay out of this  
Kyree: ok**

Striker and Terror started to walk to class with their tails intertwined. "Wait, are you actually coming to breathe training?" Terror asked him with wide eyes. Striker looked at her and nodded, "I guess, I have nothing better to do. Just remember to stay away from me when I open my mouth, ok?" Terror laughed at this and Striker smiled at her. The 2 continued to walk to the training chamber and waited for class to start. Spyro and Cynder came in and were surprised to see Striker ready to use his elements. "Well very surprising to see you, Striker." Said Cynder as she and Spyro set up dummies around the chamber. Spyro glanced at Striker and pondered a big question, "What influenced you to come today?" Striker looked at Terror and smiled, "Just a good driving force." Cynder smiled at the 2 and soon other students came in. "Ok class, today we will work on elemental control. So today we've brought in a special guest." Smoke stepped into the chamber and looked around. "So who would like to go first?" Spyro asked the class. Striker stepped forth and challenged his dad in front of the school, "I'll take you on." Smoke looked at Striker then at Spyro and Cynder. "Let's see how strong you are." Smoke got in a combat stance and Striker did the same, "Alright, let's go dad."

A flag was thrown down and they ran at each other. Striker saw his dad get faster and dodged out the way. Smoke quickly spun around and shot ice sickle bullets at Striker who back flipped over them. Striker ran to Smoke and repeatedly swiped at him. Smoke rolled to the side and caught his son his son from behind making him hit the ground. Smoke walked up to Striker to make sure he was ok but Striker got up quickly and caught his dad by surprise with his tail blade. Smoke got knocked back and got up and started to glow dark with his pupil's vanishing. Striker watched as Smoke charged at him and knocked him into the air and knocked him back down with his tail blade. Striker struggle to get up and he soon saw his dad charging at him again. Terror watched this go on and was cringing with every hit Striker took. All Striker did was take one look at her before channeling his dark form. He took his claws and ice them then set his tail blade on fire. Smoke didn't look the least bit intimidated by Dark Striker at all. Soon the rest of the guardians and students came into the chamber to watch the fight. Everyone was cheering and rooting for the 2. Striker ran at Smoke and slashed him across his chest. Sapphire watched as Smoke was knocked back and Striker started charging at him again, "Say hello to the flexor swords!" Smoke blocked the attack with his sin sword and Striker jumped back. Smoke got back up and shot huge fireballs at Striker. "You won't be able to beat me. You have no control." Striker looked into the crowd and shot up a flare, Smoke watched as Blaze and Current joined him side-by-side. Smoke looked into the crowd and shot a flare up as well, he was soon joined by Sapphire, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember. The 3 boys looked at each other than at their parents. "Do we at least get dark forms?" Striker shook his head, "If I knew how to do that, I would've done it by now." Their parents ran at hem and the boys leapt into the air. Current shot a ball of electricity at Cynder and just barely skimmed her wing causing her to only feel a little jolt. Blaze started flying around the chamber while being pursued by Flame and Ember. Striker came alongside him and cut Ember off course causing her to pull back. Sapphire and Smoke cornered Striker and were shooting electricity at him. Current saw this and flew at Sapphire. He took a deep breath and breathed ice on her, freezing her in place. Striker escaped out the corner and started to go up against Smoke. Current was too distracted with Sapphire, that he didn't see Spyro blindside him and blast him with an earth missile. Current hit the ground and the crowd cringed and he soon got back up. "Guys I have an idea!" Striker regrouped with his friends and they looked at their targets close in on them, "Change your opponents!" Blaze looked at him and got the idea, he ran and started firing fireballs at Cynder. Current understood the command and went against Smoke while Striker stood his ground against Ember and Flame. The crowd went wild as Striker was thrown around by Ember and immediately shot at by Flame. Flame shot another fireball at Striker but Current took the hit and fell to the ground. Striker helped him up and he flew into the crowd. Blaze and Striker got back-to-back, "How should we handle this?" Blaze looked at Striker and saw that his dark form ran out of energy. "Shit, I feel so weak." Striker said as he fell to the ground. Blaze was last man standing he started to become nervous. "Come on, get up Striker!" Striker got up and looked around. Cynder crashed into Blaze and then went for Striker who dodge out the way and shot an iceball at her causing her to freeze in place. Everyone including Striker was surprised. Smoke smiled and caught Striker's attention. Striker ran up to Smoke and used his tail blade to knock him into the air with a loud thwack. Striker then shot a shadow blast at Smoke and encased him. Blaze tapped Striker and reminded him about Spyro, Flame and Ember. Flame and Spyro charged at the 2 boys and open their mouths. Striker dug his claws into the ground and inhaled as much he could and breathed out a flurry of ice and froze Spyro and Flame in place. Blaze started to cheer early and didn't see his mom come from behind and subdue him with fire. Blaze yelled Striker's name and soon Striker was taken down by Ember, or so they thought. Striker faded away then came up behind Ember and took her down with shadow. Striker yelled out in happiness and waited for the effects of all the elements to wear off before he thanked the guardians for allowing them to have a suitable match.

The school day was over and the group realized they skipped lunch, so they went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. When they entered the cafeteria, everyone in the cafeteria started cheering and whistling for them. "Man, it feels good to be popular." Said Current as he and the gang sat at the table.

 **Striker: That was fun  
Smoke: You said  
Current: You guys got fucked up  
Cynder: EXCUSE ME!  
Blaze: What he meant to say was you were worthy opponents  
Striker: Yeah I read his mind and that's what he meant to say  
Ember: You kids need to watch it  
Sapphire: You're lucky that I don't have anything to whip you with  
Kyree: NOT IN MY HOUSE!  
Striker: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**


	8. A New Rage

**Striker: Well I keep hearing about this Malefor  
Kyree: Squash it right now  
Terror: What harm could it do if he knew about Malefor  
Kyree: His dad was once possessed by Malefor on a couple occasions  
Striker: That sounds like it really sucked  
Terror: How did he beat Malefor  
Kyree: Are you sure you want to know  
Terror: Yes  
Smoke: I burned him alive  
Terror and Striker: O_O**

Striker and the gang began to eat dinner while talking to each other, "Hey Striker, what am I thinking of right now?" Current asked his friend while laughing. "I told you I can't read minds. Plus you're telling me that…OK YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Current laughed and Striker looked at Gust and nearly vomited on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Current laughed and pounded his paw on the table. "What was he thinking of?" Striker looked at Blaze then eyed Gust and Blaze knew what was being thought. "Tell you what, to make you believe that you're able to read minds, read Blaze's mind and I will hold his mouth shut." Current walked over to Blaze and put both claws over his friend's mouth while Striker looked at him. "Wait what? How can I do that?" Striker then focused on Blaze and what he heard caught him by surprise, "Well, you have my permission to do so. Just treat her with respect or else." Blaze looked at Striker and nodded. "Well, what was he thinking of?" Crystal said looking at her brother. "He was thinking of you." Striker said with a welcoming smile. Crystal got excited and hugged Blaze tight and kissed his cheek. Striker was happy to see that his sister was happy. However, it didn't take long for things to start turning for the worst. Rosy and some of her female friends decided to walk over and talking to the guys who try to ignore them. Rosy and her friends overstep their boundaries when one of them touches Current in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. Striker stands up and goes to help Current but is sat back down by another female Blaze stands up but is subdued. Current tries to get one female off him but he is electrocuted and paralyzed. The girls stand up and tell Rosy and her friends to go away but one of the females look into Striker's eyes and he tells them to stay. Gust and Terror look at Striker and tell that something is wrong. Crystal looks into her brother's eyes and see his pupils' are dilated. "Son of a bitch, they put a spell on him!" Gust said to the rest "OK looks like these bitches need to learn when to back down." Crystal goes and starts to fight Rosy while Terror and Gust fend off the others. At one point, Crystal gets knocked back while Gust is taken to the ground and is hit with a barrage of ice sickles. Blaze struggles to get up and Rosy pounces on top of him, "Hello, handsome." Crystal runs up and tackled her out the way, "Hands off my man." Striker sits around and Current tries to snap him out of it. One female tackles Terror but is thrown into the air and knocked to the ground. Gust gets up and claws at one girls' side and catches her off guard. Crystal was holding off Rosy from Blaze but when she saw her brother it was all over. One girl got to Striker and landed a big kiss on his lips and by the way he wasn't resisting, it looked like he enjoyed it. Terror saw the kiss and lost her temper, she grew into a colossal adult dragoness and swiped the girl off Striker and roared at them. Rosy backed up then looked at Crystal and saw that she was overtaken by darkness. Crystal grew Spikes down her entire back, made her pupils disappear and distorted her voice. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Screamed Crystal as she charged at Rosy and knocked her away from Blaze and shot her with earth missiles. Gust got up and shrieked at the top of her lungs, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums. She then slammed her claws into the ground and soon shadow claws held her opponents to the ground. Smoke and the others ran in and saw what was going on. "Oh my god." Said Scarlet, Sapphire and Diamond seeing what their daughters had become. Crystal and held down Rosy and began firing electricity at her face. Rosy started to scream in agony while Current was able to get Blaze up. "Quick, you get Crystal, I'll get Gust!" Current order Blaze and they ran to the 2 girls. "Crystal look at me. Look me in the eyes." Blaze held Crystal's head up to his and starred into her eyes. Crystal's expression changed and she changed back to normal. Current hugged Gust tight and talked some sense into her, "Gust, look, it's me, Current, you have to stop. Do it for me, please." Gust eyed Current and took her claws from out the ground. Terror was still rampaging through the cafeteria and the boys had to wake up Striker before she did some damage to the temple. "How do we wake him up?" Blaze looked at Current who was smirking very badly. "We have to deliver a hot smoking blow to the face." The guardians watched as Blaze who had fire and Current who had poison, draw their fists back and simultaneously punch Striker in the face with an explosive reaction. Striker woke up and saw Terror in that giant form. "IS THAT TERROR?!" Blaze told him everything and Striker went up and calmed her down, "Terror, you need to stop and cool it a little bit, ok?" Terror roared and somehow Striker understood her, "Look I know what they did was wrong, but things are about to get worse soon. You have to calm down." Striker stood on her snout and looked her directly into her eyes, "Please?" Terror stopped and watched him as he flew to her lips and gave her a kiss. "Terror started to shrink down to normal size and held him close. When they landed, Terror collapsed to the ground. Striker picked her up and carried her away, "Hey dad? Do you mind if we can spend the next couple days off?" Smoker looked at Striker and his friends, "I don't see why not. You boys just put all your strength in helping your friends turn back to normal." Striker smiled at his dad and walked to his room. When he got in, he laid Terror down then laid down next to her and fell asleep.

Terror woke up in a lime green grassy field and looked around, "Where am I?" She looked around and found Striker waving to her. She ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. Striker laughed and kissed her. She blushed and kissed beck. After the kiss, they looked at each other and began to make out. Striker rolled them over and held Terror's arms down while he kissed her all over. Terror began to moan feeling Striker feel all over her body. Striker got up and Terror soon rose to her feet, "Why'd you stop? I could tell you were enjoying it." Striker looked at his mate and shook his head. Terror came over and hugged him from behind, "Look I know what you're afraid of and I want you to know that I'm not worried. And besides, this is a dream." Terror kissed her mate's lips once more as they fell to the ground. "I love you, Striker." "I love you too, Terror."

Striker: When the hell did she have a dark form  
Kyree: Since today  
Terror: Not to mention your sister and Gust  
Crystal: It felt good to be dark for some reason  
Blaze: I was scared out of my mind for a good 20 mins  
Current: I wasn't  
Gust: *shrieks*  
Current: *screams and jumps*  
Everyone: *laughs*


	9. Get to Know You Better

**Striker: Hey can Terror and I have some privacy  
Kyree: Really  
Terror: Please this is a rare opportunity  
Kyree: What's in it for me  
Striker: *whispers in his ear*  
Kyree: Fine I guess  
Terror: *hugs Kyree*  
Kyree: Ok now get out of here  
Striker and Terror: *leaves*  
Kyree: I'm not sure how they do it but they talk me into anything. And now they talked me into a DISCLAIMER and I'm unsure how to go about this**

Striker and Terror looked into each other's eyes and began to make out. Striker flipped them over and held her arms to the side and began to kiss all over Terror's neck causing her to moan a little. She tilted her neck and Striker began kissing her even more. Terror moaned louder and somehow over powered Striker. She flipped him on his back and started making out with him and he, in turn, let her kiss him. Strike began to become aroused and soon Terror felt something poking her. When she looked behind her, both of them started blushing. "Should we stop?" Striker asked Terror who didn't look at him. She turned around and started to slowly rub his member causing him to moan softly. "Terror, please don't stop doing that." Striker moaned to his mate. Terror started to rub faster causing Striker to fidget. She then faced him and looked him in the eyes as she slowly licked him. Striker moaned a little louder this time and Terror started to suck him off. Terror rested her paws on Strikers chest while he moaned her name, "Terror, please go faster." Terror listened to Striker and did what he said. "Terror, I'm…I'm…" Striker didn't get to finish in time as he climaxed in her mouth. Terror then rested for a while and gathered her strength. Striker attempted to get up but Terror stopped him, "Just relax, I need to catch my breath. Trust me you will like this next part I have in store for you." Terror laid her mate back down and mounted him. She slid Striker into her pink opening and moaned as she slowly began to ride him. Striker held her hips steady and made her go faster. Terror held Striker's paws down and started picking up her pace. Striker yelled with pleasure and clenched his eyes shut. Terror moaned Striker's name and started to go a little harder. "Oh my god, Striker. You're so big in me." Striker didn't say a word but leaned forward and kissed her passionately. At this point Terror began to slam down on Striker making him scream in pleasure, "OH GOD YES! TERROR DON'T STOP!" She laughed at how much he was loving this and didn't stop, "Ok surely you can't last that long." Striker nodded to her and started trembling, "I'm close Terror." She smiled at him and gave one more thrust before they both climaxed. Terror got off of Striker and had to catch her breath again. Striker got up and caught his as well. He smiled at Terror and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled back at him and they walked around the field and found a giant lake. "We could use a bath." Said Striker as he dove in head first into the lake. Terror stepped into the lake and began to clean herself. Striker was already done cleaning and started swimming around Terror with his horns sticking out the water. Terror laughed and splashed water down at where Striker was swimming. Striker appeared out the water and hugged her. "Let's just relax and talk." The2 swam to the bank and relaxed for a bit. "So I'm really interested to know and sorry if it's a tough question, but how long have you been able to transform into an adult dragon the way you did?" Terror looked away and took a deep breath, "Ever since I was born, my mother told me I had a weird power similar to that of Cynder. I never knew what she was talking about until today." Striker listened closely and was interested in her story. "What about you? When did you find out that you had a dark form?" Striker dated back years ago when he and his sister were just little hatchlings, "One day, my sister and I were in the forest just outside the temple playing hide and seek. It was her turn to hide and I started to count to 15. While in the middle of counting, I heard her scream for help. I went to check on her and I saw a couple dragons close in on her." Striker started to tense up and tears were streaming down his face, "That scared look of hopelessness on her face and the way she looked so defenseless got to me and I...I…" Striker began to glow dark and his pupils disappeared. He started to fly up and grabbed his head trying not to remember that day Terror held him close and rubbed his back to calm him down. Striker stopped glowing and sat back down next to Terror, "I let the darkness overwhelm me and shot so many elements at her attackers, some of them pierced their scales and others did major damage. It messed me up so badly that I couldn't use my elements correctly for years. Anyway Crystal saw me use my powers and became afraid of me. I didn't want her to be scared, not of me. I was distracted and someone came behind me and knocked me down with their tail blade." Terror was shocked by his story and patted his shoulder to reassure him. "I hit the ground and started to bleed out quickly in front of Crystal. Last thing I saw before blacking out was, she glowed dark and roared at them." Terror couldn't help but hug Striker close again but this time they wrapped their wings around each other. "I'm so sorry to hear." Striker looked at her and saw that she started to cry. He wiped her tears and looked into her emerald eyes, "Please don't cry, I like it better when you smile." Striker and Terror got out the water and went to sit under a tree. Terror rested her head on her mates shoulder and they both watched the sunset. "Striker?" Terror looked into his hazel eyes, "Yes, Terror?" Striker looked back into hers, "Do you ever think why we have these powers?" Striker took a moment, "Yeah, it's because our parents all had some tie to Malefor." Terror looked at Striker in shock, "The dark master?!" Striker nodded and reassured her, "But they weren't evil. Malefor couldn't control them because they had a stronger will than him." Terror was relieved and they watched the sunset again. As soon as the sun touched the horizon, they kissed each other and faded away.

The 2 woke up and looked at each other and smiled. Striker's stomach began to growl and he gave the idea to go to the cafeteria for some food. They left his room and walked down the hall. The 2 lovers entered the cafeteria, got their food trays and sat down with their friends to chat. "I wonder what we should do today." Said Blaze as he looked at everyone.

 **Striker: Thank you  
Terror: Now I know more about my little Strikey  
Kyree: You're welcome  
Striker and Terror: *hugs Kyree*  
Kyree: Aww thanks you guys I needed that**


	10. Happy Anniversary

**Striker: Happy anniversary mom and dad  
Smoke: Thanks Striker  
Sapphire: Thanks sweetie  
Kyree: This chapter is for you guys**

Striker and the gang were in the cafeteria eating breakfast and were wondering what they were going to do today. "Well, I do believe it's my parents' anniversary." Crystal looked at her brother and hopped to her paws in excitement, "We should throw them an anniversary party here at the temple!" Blaze looked at her and agreed, "I think that would be a good idea. Think about it Striker, you get to show your parents how much we all care about them." Striker thought this over for a second, "Ok, operation "Celebration" is a go." Striker gave each of his friends their jobs that they were responsible for. "I will get food, Blaze will get drinks, Terror and Crystal will get decorations, Current will put out invitations through the school, lastly, Gust will monitor us all and keep anything bad from happening. Everyone nodded and left the cafeteria.

Striker and Blaze left to Warfang for the food and drinks while the rest of the gang stayed behind. Striker and Blaze began chatting on the party, "So how do you think this thing will go? I mean to be honest, it does seem like we are kind of over stepping our boundaries." Striker thought this over for a second and visualized how he thinks the party will go, "I think it will be alright. Besides that, I just want my mom and dad's day to be one of the best." Blaze nodded to his friend then got an idea, "Hey, you know what? We should sing them a special song. I can still play my drums and Current still has his piano somewhere in his junky room." Striker looked at his friend and liked the idea, "Well what song should we sing?" Blaze flew close to him and whispered in into Striker's ear and Striker laughed a little, "As silly as that song is, it's not a bad idea." Blaze laughed along with his friend as they got to Warfang. When they landed, Striker noticed his insignia on most of the stores and smirked. "Ok so here's what you need to get: soda, fruit punch and wine for the guardians. Me I'm getting: chips, cookies, and other things because the cafeteria is in on it too, so they will be making some things as well." Blaze nodded and ran into the city while Striker ran a different way. Blaze found a bunch of soda cans and bottles of fruit punch. Striker got the cookies and chips like he said and waited for Blaze to return. Blaze then went to a different market and got the wines then proceeded to head to Striker's location. As soon as Blaze got to Striker, the 2 boys took off back to the temple.

Current made invitations and went through the boys' dorm and slid them under the other student's doors. Next thing, he had to go to the girl's dorm, "Alright Current, let's just make it quick and simple." He inhaled and turned himself into a ball of static and zipped through the dorm quickly. When he looked behind him, Current saw that all the invitations were under each dorm. "Hey, a new record." Gust came behind him and startled the electric dragon. "Don't do that damnit!" Current said to Gust who was laughing at his reaction. Gust put her paw on Current's chest and started to calm him down, "It's ok Current. Lower your heart rate." Current sat down and was soon back to being himself. "Just don't scare me like that, ok?" Gust nodded and hugged him close, "I'm sorry for scaring you." Current hugged back, "I'm sorry for yelling." They 2 then walked into the cafeteria and took a look around, "Oh, hey you guys. How do they look?" Crystal asked the 2 who walked in. Gust and Current looked at all the decorations and were very impressed. There were hearts up around the place, white streamers hanging from the ceiling and the tables were greatly decorated. "You girls really outdone yourself." Said Current who was looking around with interest. "Did we overdo it a little?" Terror asked while slowly descending to the ground. Gust shook her head and praised Crystal and Terror on a job well done. Blaze and Striker arrived with the snacks and were talking, "And so the dragon said to the human…HOLY SHIT!" Blaze looked at his friend with a skeptical expression, "I don't get it." Striker directed Blaze's attention to the cafeteria, "Wow this is amazing! Look at that. You girls have really outdone yourself." Blaze commented as he stared at every inch of the room. Students started to flow into the cafeteria and the gang all looked at each other, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Current do you know where your piano is?" Current thought about it and tried to remember, "Yeah it's in my closet. Why do you need to know?" Striker and Blaze told him about the plan and Current snickered, "Ok, I guess I can break it back out again." The guys split up and went to get their instruments, "Hey girls, get the guardians and bring them to the cafeteria." They nodded and ran to the pool of visions room while the guys ran to their rooms and got their instruments.

Smoke and the rest of the guardians entered the cafeteria and were impressed with what they saw, "Who put up these decorations?" Asked Diamond. Terror and Crystal raised a paw and their parents started getting suspicious, "What are you 3 up to, and more importantly where are Striker, Current and Blaze?" Backstage the boys got their stuff set up accordingly and had to test some of the lights and speakers. Luckily none of the guardians heard them. Terror brought the parents to their table and told them to enjoy. Sapphire and Smoke looked at each other and smiled while the girls went up on stage and got behind the curtains to check on the guys to see if they were ready, "Good luck out there." Terror said as she kissed Striker. "Don't go wild." Joke Crystal as she hugged Blaze close. "Give it your all." Gust told Current giving him a pat on his back. The boys smiled at the girls then nodded at each other. Striker took a microphone then went from behind the curtains and watched as everyone was staring at him. "Hello and thank you all for coming to this wonderful occasion. Before we officially start the party, I would like to address the reason this is all happening. Today is my parent's anniversary, so let's give them a round of applause." Everyone started to cheer and clap for Smoke and Sapphire who were waving to all the students, "So me and my friends decided to throw them a little party to celebrate 17 years and counting. Mom, Dad, this is from all of us. May your relationship together be the best." Striker then went behind the curtains and the lights shut off behind him. The guardians watched as the curtains split apart with the light still off. Striker then came out and asked his dad a question with the lights still off, "Hey dad, have you kissed mom within the last couple days?" Smoke responded no and Striker told him to do it. "I'm not sure." Smoke heard Striker laugh, "Hey guys, did you hear that? My dad is afraid to kiss my mom. That's a shame." The lights started to dim and Striker started to speak again. "I think he needs some motivation." Current and Blaze chuckled at this. Striker started to slowly play his guitar as the light came on showing him standing there strumming the strings. The next light came on showing Blaze playing his drums then it shown on Current playing the piano. Striker stepped up to the microphone and began to sing with Blaze and Current singing backup.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Smoke and Sapphire looked into each other's eyes and blushed as they kissed and held each other close. All the student cheered when they saw the kiss. Tracker and the others started to clap for them. "People give it up for Smoke and Sapphire!" Striker said into the mic and closed the curtain. He and the rest of the guys left the stage and entered the cafeteria. When they got in the party started and they began to dance with the girls. "Smoke and Sapphire look like they're having a great time." Said Terror as she danced with Striker. The 2 looked over and saw Smoke and Sapphire dancing with each other and were having fun. Terror hugged Striker close and gave him a warm kiss. Striker closed his eyes and returned the kiss. "I'm very proud of you, Striker." Said Terror. Striker hugged her close and didn't let her go.

 **Sapphire: Thank you Striker *hugs him*  
Striker: You're welcome mom but don't just thank me  
Sapphire: And tell your friends me and your father said thank you  
Striker: Will do  
Kyree: Aww now this is cute  
All: And one more thing to the readers…HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Not This Feeling

**Striker: How are we going to start the New Year  
Kyree: I think you guys should do your own thing  
Terror: Well I don't think Striker will be hanging out  
Kyree: Why  
Terror: It's that time of year for him again  
Kyree: What time of year  
Striker: *runs off*  
Terror: He's in heat  
Kyree: Oh…wait a minute why doesn't just stay with you  
Terror: I don't know he just does his own thing…also…DISCLAIMER  
Kyree: God damnit**

Terror woke up after the party and stretched, "I would say that party was a complete su…Striker?" She looked around the room but she could not find him. Terror shrugged and went to the cafeteria to find her friends waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's up?" Terror said to them. Crystal and Gust looked at her and smiled while holding Blaze and Current. "Oh nothing just these boys woke up smelling funny today, but don't worry we know what's wrong with them and we know how to fix it. Speaking of boys, where is Striker?" Terror shook her head, "I wish I knew. I haven't seen him since last night." Crystal looked at Terror and sighed, "I know where he is. He goes to this place every year to escape unnecessary mating." Everyone including the guys looked at Crystal, "It's a place up above the clouds at the mountain side." Crystal offered to take them to the location and they all left to the mountain. "Wait, isn't this mountain the remains of Malefor's fortress?" Asked Blaze as he flew up with everyone else. Crystal nodded towards him and continued to fly. "It will take us a while before we get to our destination." Crystal said to everyone. "When I get to Striker I will make him stay at the school." Gust and Crystal giggled at Terror who only smirked at them. Blaze and Current only stayed behind the girls to check them out, however, Crystal and Gust were perfectly aware of this. "I swear, I can't believe he's making a big deal out of something this small." Said Current angrily. "When we find him, let's give him another good pop like we did a couple days ago." Insisted Blaze and Terror shook her head at him, "You will not lay a claw on him." They continued to fly for hours upon hours.

Striker woke up in a little cavern in the mountain. "Wow I'm surprised I got a good amount of sleep considering how long it took me to get here. He took one whiff of the air around him and his nostrils were soon clouded with his scent and ash. He slowly blushed as he became aroused and he slowly started to rub himself. "Damn, I really need this to end soon." Striker said to himself as he stopped then decided to venture through the cavern. He continued to wander until he found ruins and lava inside. "Woah, is that what's left of the fortress of Malefor? My dad really must have put Malefor in the ground. This place looks like it's seen some shit." Striker laughed and flew down to the ruins. "Man, that lava sure looks lethal." Striker said as he landed on a platform. He noticed that there was a stone tablet in one of the walls with inscriptions written in Aztec. "Hey cool, I think I can read this. Let's see here uhh, ok." Striker almost finished reading the inscriptions when he heard a voice from the surface, "Striker? Striker are you here?" He turned around and saw that a shadow figure was approaching him, "Shit I gotta hide!" Striker took cover behind one of the arches and held his breath. He waited for a while and then heard Terror and Crystal talking which made him tense up, "Are you sure he's here? I don't see him anywhere." Terror asked Crystal. Crystal continued to look around and called out Striker's name but received no answer. Terror looked at some of the ruins and had an idea, "Him and I used to this shout from a song and whenever one would start, the other had to finish." Terror looked around and shouted at the top of her lungs, "CAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DAY. YOU'RE TAKING ONE DOWN. YOU SANG A SAD SONG JUST TO…" Terror waited for second before hearing Striker, "TURN IT AROUND!" Striker then covered his snout and he was soon found. "What are you doing here?" Striker asked Terror. She hugged him close and told Crystal that she could handle herself from here. Crystal left and told them good luck. "Why are you running? I don't mind mating with you. All you just have to do is ask." Striker began to stare at her and his eye began to twitch. Terror saw that he was slowly becoming aroused as his tongue started hanging out his mouth. She began to tease him by waving her tail at him then flew up, "Come get me dark boy." Striker lost all feeling and went after Terror who was laughing and giggling at him. At one point, Striker turned himself into shadows and circle around Terror. "Ok, I give. You can have me." Terror said to her mate as she laid down on her chest. Striker mounted her and turned dark which worried her a little. "BE CAREFUL DAMNIT!" Striker looked at her and slowly started to hump her. Terror moaned feeling him enter her and pushed back against him making him go even deeper. "Oh yes Striker, just like that." Terror moaned to him. Striker just leaned forward a little more and began picking up speed. Terror threw her head up and moaned loud enough for the gang outside to hear. "Man, I swear he is really getting it isn't he?" Asked Blaze while looking back and forth between the gang and the entrance. Striker moaned loud and he held Terror closer before ramming her core. Terror cries out as she climaxes all over Striker. Striker pulls out and lays back while watching Terror gain her strength. "Wow, that was amazing Striker. I didn't know you had it in you." Terror then got on top of him and began to suck him slowly, "However, one mistake you made was, not cumming when I did." Striker moaned as Terror continued sucking him faster and faster. Striker moaned a little louder and Terror loved every second of it. She then started licking the tip and flicking her tongue over it. Striker couldn't take anymore, he grabbed her horns and forced her to take him in again. Terror sucked him even faster and Striker soon climaxed and fell back. "Wow, you know how to make me feel like a dragoness." Terror said to Striker who was back to normal. "That scent is still there though. Oh well." Now what is this place?" The 2 looked around and surveyed the ruins while their friends came in. "Guys, this is what's left of the fortress of Malefor."

 **Striker: You couldn't leave me in piece  
Kyree: She forced me  
Terror: The hell I did  
Striker: And you listened to her  
Terror: He had no choice  
Striker: Wow  
Kyree: I'm gonna go now**


	12. A New Threat Appears

**Striker: Oh my god  
Kyree: What  
Terror: He's freaking out about how we won't leave him alone  
Kyree: Is it really that serious  
Striker and Terror: Yes  
Kyree: *sighs* Damnit you 2**

The gang went back into the broken fortress and took a look around, "Man, our parents did this to the fortress? Just imagine what happened to Malefor." Blaze said to the others. Current was looking at the lava then turned and came face to face with a statue of Malefor, "AHHHHHHHH!" After hearing him scream, everyone else screamed as well. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Terror shouted at Current who was pointing at the statue. Striker and everyone glance at the solid gold statue and walked up to it, "Wow, I guess when you're the threat of the world, you tend to make everyone do as you wish." Striker said inspecting the statue closely. "Hey Striker, check this out." Crystal said to her brother while looking at an inscription. Striker walked over to his sister and also looked at the inscription, "In time the world will become nothing more than a memory," Striker started reading the Aztec inscription aloud, "The dark master shall return with a stronger, faster, and tougher form than before. He shall destroy those who have ruined his plans and go for the world like before, only this time, Smoke and his friends will not be strong enough to stop him." Striker put his hand on the wall and shivered. Everyone watched as Striker fell to the floor with his eyes closed shivering violently. "Quickly, do something!" He heard a voice shout before he lost consciousness.

Striker was suspended in the air as he saw an event play out. Smoke and Sapphire were trying to keep a teenage looking dragon away from the temple. "Long time no see, Smoke." The dragon said. Striker watched in horror as this dragon grabbed his father and spoke some odd words then dropped Smoke's now lifeless body. Striker yelled for his mom to watch out behind her, but she didn't hear him as this dragon stabbed his claws into her chest. "NOOOO! MOM!" Striker watched as his dead mother fell to the ground next to Smoke. The vision changed and showed inside the temple. Static and Scorch were blasting elements at this dragon and hitting him directly but he phased behind them and subdued them with ice then burned their bodies. Striker kept yelling but no one could hear him. Next, Cynder and Scarlet stepped up to this dragon and behind him, Spyro and Flame were surrounding him. Spyro shot fire and Scarlet shot poison around the dragon who only laughed at them and shot fear at Scarlet then attempted to go after Cynder who knocked him back with a swipe of her tail. Flame hit the dragon with fire and ran up to claw at him. Striker shielded his eyes as Flame was stabbed with the dragon's tail blade and thrown to the side. Spyro and Cynder ran up to the dragon and began clawing at him which caused Striker to cheer for them, "Yeah, show that fuck up who's boss!" Striker was so stuck on cheering for them, that he didn't see Scarlet get up and run towards Cynder. Cynder was thrown back by Scarlet and stabbed in her throat. Spyro screamed and turned into his dark form. Striker then saw Ember and Diamond join Spyro side-by-side. Striker then watched as both side were in a clash for the world. He shielded his eyes again as Ember was his with shadows and ripped apart. Spyro had reached his limit and shot an incinerating beam at the dragon which caused him to scream in agony. Diamond tackled Scarlet and breathed fire onto her entire body. Scarlet kicked Diamond off and launched poison into her eyes. Diamond fell to the ground and the dragon didn't hesitate to kill her. Lastly, the dragon nodded to Scarlet and Striker died inside as she brought her tail blade up to her neck and thrusted it into herself. The vision ended and Striker screamed.

Everyone waited around Striker and felt his heart beat. Striker woke up abruptly and looked at his friends, "You wouldn't believe what I saw!" Gust looked at him and crept closer to him, "Before you do, tell us, what is that on your head?" Striker disregarded the question then began telling the gang about his vision. Everyone was distraught at the vision he saw. "We need to get home ASAP!" Blaze said to everyone. Crystal wanted to agree with him but she was still looking at the wall, "But look at these claw prints." Striker came next to her and looked at them, "Hey, there's more writing. But in time, there will be 2 unlikely heroes to eliminate this new threat. When they realize the danger at hand, they will strike with great power." Crystal and Striker looked at the claw prints and then at each other. "We need to get dad down here." Striker said to his sister. She nodded to him and they all left the cave to head back to the temple. While flying back, they come into contact with a dragon who seems to be in a hurry. Striker notices that the dragon looks familiar. Then it hits him, "STOP THAT DRAGON!" Everyone watches as Striker knocks the dragon down out the sky and fly down at him, "The rest of you, head to the temple and get the guardians!" They nod to him and fly off. Striker looked at the dragon who is now back on his feet. "Hmm? You wouldn't happen to be Smoke's child would you?" Striker was surprised that this dragon knew his dad but he shook it off, "I don't know who you're talking about." The dragon was not amused at Striker's attempt to lie, "I already know who you are, Striker, and I know that you and your sister are the ones destined to stop me. You shall be the first to die!" The dragon rushed at Striker who just dodged to the side and put Ice in his claws, "FLEXOR SWORDS!" He looked at the dragon in front of him, "Well you know my name. Mind telling me yours?" The dragon laughed evilly and copied Strikers technique, "I am the son of Malefor, the one who will accomplish what he could not, I AM DEVASTATOR!" Striker rushed at his foe and clashed claws with him. "SIN SWORD!" Striker did his fathers' technique and put shadows on his claws. What Striker didn't expect was, for Devastator to copy him. "Thank you for showing me this move as well as your flexor sword. A special ability my father gave to me was that I can mimic maneuvers performed by other dragons." Striker rolled his eyes and saw his friends arrive with the guardians. "Yes! The Calvary has arrived." Devastator watched as the guardians landed right behind Striker, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Striker laughed at the dragon in front of him, unaware of a scheme he was planning. "Smoke and Sapphire, you to really caused my dad hell. So I'm going to return the favor." Devastator held up and weird looking rock and pointed it at the 2. Soon, they both fell to the ground with no sign of life in them. "And now, their souls are mine." Striker ran towards him but was knocked back, "GIVE THEM BACK!" Striker yelled at Devastator, "Only if you can beat me in a battle. In 3 days, I will back at this spot with your parents ready to fight. Be here and beat me and I will give them their souls back." Devastator flew off and Striker ran to his now dead parents and began to cry for them. The others tried to calm him down but he wanted to be left alone, "Go away." Terror put a paw on his shoulder and he flinched, "I SAID GO AWAY! I just want to be left alone." Terror respected his decision and flew with everyone else to the cave with the crumbled fortress. "Don't worry mom and dad. I will make sure he burns for what he did." Striker laid down next to their bodies and began to sleep. "I promise."

 **Terror: He's been alone for a while  
Kyree: I don't blame him  
Crystal: I can tell he won't be so happy when he fights  
Blaze: You got that right  
Kyree: He will make this guy burn for this  
Current: But he has fight this one alongside Crystal  
Gust: Yeah they're the only ones who can truly kill him  
Striker: Devastator will pay for this**


	13. Is This What Death Feels Like

**Striker: It's time for me to get stronger  
Terror: I'm willing to help  
Kyree: Training montage go  
Striker: But first I need to check out that wall  
Kyree: Ok I'm on it**

Striker woke up and hugged his mom and dad with tears in his eyes. "Please you guys, wake up. I need you now more than ever." Striker watched as his parents laid there not moving an inch. Striker turned around and was about to take off to the cave, until he heard a voice from behind, "Just like that, you've given up hope on us?" Striker turned around and saw his parents standing in front of him but their scales were a pale white and glowed with magical energy. "Don't give up on us, Striker. I didn't raise you to be a quitter." Striker looked at his parents and tried to hug them but only phase through them, "We are only spirits of our bodies." Sapphire said to her somewhat happy son. She stepped towards him and put a paw on his shoulder, "Now wipe those tears, no use crying over spilled milk." Striker did what he was told and looked at Smoke, "There was something in the fortress with claw prints on them that looked like I could fit them." Smoke asked Striker to show him and they flew off. Striker had a look of determination on his face and he walked into the fortress with everyone else waiting in as well. "Striker are you ok?" Blaze asked Striker who nodded to his friend and pointed to the wall, "It's over there dad." Everyone looked at Striker with a confused look on their face, "Who are you talking to?" Crystal walked to her brother and patted his back. Striker looked at his sister and then back to his dad who had disappeared, "Huh? But they were right there." Everyone looked at the boy with a sorry expression as he then looked down with his eyes tearing up. "Striker I'm sorry if we disturbed something." Said Terror to her mate. Striker looked away from them and put his paws on the marks. They all heard a clicking sound and a secret passage opened up. Striker peered inside the passage and walked through. The others tried to follow but could not enter due to a magic barrier. "I'll continue on alone. The rest of you watch for anything." Striker continued to walk through until he came into a big lit up room. In the middle of the room, there was a chest that was locked. Striker wondered how to open it, "Well now I'm at a cross roads. Stupid thing won't open." Striker then heard a voice in his head, "The key has always been with you." Striker looked around then checked himself for the key. He was about to give up, until he took a look at a symbol on a wall and saw that it shown a dragon with its tail blade highlighted. "Are you kidding me?" Striker asked himself before inserting his tail blade into the lock. The lock clicked and chest soon opened slowly with dust coming out of it. "Let's see what we have here." Striker said to himself before grabbing the contents. He pulled out a silver chest plate, a golden helmet that seemed to be irradiating with darkness, silver braces and a tail brace to make his tail blade sharper. Striker put on the armor pieces and when the helmet piece came on, everything that he seemed to feel for was forgotten except for his goal for his parents' souls. The next thing that showed up in the room were blue gems. Striker touched them and felt his power grow 10 fold. Striker left the cave and went back to where his friends were. They all turned to him and saw his armor, "Wow I can tell you're ready for this." Striker looked at everyone and closed his eyes, when he spoke, his voice was distorted, "I want to fight him now and show hi that when you mess with family, the consequences are dreadful." Everyone looked at Striker with a look of discomfort, "Are you sure you don't want any time to train?" Striker looked at Crystal and nodded. "I would be glad to learn my lesson." Everyone turned and looked at the entrance and found that Devastator was waiting for them.

Striker ran towards him and tackled him out the cave into a clearing. "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." Striker and Devastator watched each other's movements and gathered their elements on their claws. Striker ran up to Devastator and attempted to claw at him but failed as Devastator leapt into the air and flew behind Striker. "You're nothing you hear?! And your parents' souls are mine!" Devastator knocked Striker away and shot him with electricity causing Striker to writhe on the spot. His friends wanted to interfere, but Striker got back up and looked at the now smirking Devastator. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face permanently." Striker growled darkly. He rushed at Devastator who leapt into the air. Striker was waiting for that was he came down from on top of Devastator and raked his sides with poison. Striker landed and turned around to find Devastators scars were infected. "Well technically I won the fight. That poison will kill you before you kill me, so hand over the souls or else. "WATCH OUT, STRIKER!" Terror screamed but it was too late as a shadow clone of Devastator grabbed Striker and held him up from behind. Devastator saw his chance and ran up to Striker. He put earth on his claws and began to brutally beat all the armor off of Striker. With every punch, Striker coughed up blood which made Devastator laugh. The shadow clone disappeared and Striker fell to the ground with blood coming out his mouth and his scars. Striker looked at Devastator as he was picked up again. "For Malefor." Devastator said to Striker before shooting shadows in his mouth. Striker fell to the ground and his body went limp and Terror cried out his name. Devastator took hold of Striker's head and directed his attention to Terror, "Kiss it goodbye. It will the last thing you ever see." Striker took one look at Terror and the armor that was still on him started to radiate dark energy. An explosion happened on sight and threw everyone back including Devastator. When the smoke cleared, Dark Striker was standing and looking soullessly at Devastator. "Oh no, it's Dark Striker." Terror whispered to the gang. "You know what let's keep my name simple. From here on, call me Nemesis." Nemesis looked at Devastator who was trying to understand this ability. "It's no use trying to copy me. This is a form that only chosen dragons get to have, and you're not one of them." Nemesis inhaled and exhaled and when he did, amped versions of his elements were seen. "How are you standing, I shattered your heart into a million pieces never to be put back together?" Nemesis laughed and fired lava at Devastator hitting him directly. "I…have…no…heart." Devastator yelled in pain as the lava burned his chest severely. He started using the sin sword and began slicing at Nemesis's chest. Nemesis looked down at Devastator and wrapped his tail around his neck. Devastator struggle to breath as his now red eyes stared into his killers. Everyone then heard a snap and saw Nemesis drop Devastator on the ground. He froze the body then brought down a boulder on it and watched as it shattered into pieces. Lastly, Nemesis shot lava at the pieces and melted them out of existence. Terror saw a weird looking rock on the ground and picked it up. Nemesis turned around and shot the rock with an ice sickle. It shattered and soon, Smoke and Sapphire were back on their feet. Nemesis smiled the group and turned back into Striker. "Is this what death feels like you guys?" His pupil's disappeared again and he fell lifelessly to the ground, dead. Terror ran over to him and began to cry. "I can't believe he's gone forever." Blaze said to Crystal who hugged him with tears in her eyes. "He died a warrior's death." Commented current as he went and comforted Terror. The guardians picked up Striker's dead body and carried him to the temple and the friends followed.

They carried him to the pool of visions and held a funeral for him. "We see here a great friend, mate and son pass on to another world to call his own. Another page has been written and added to a noble life story. Please protect Striker as he ventures into the afterlife knowing that everything will be ok." Smoke spoke over his son and looked at everyone else and saw that their head was bowed.

 **Kyree: Where is Striker  
Terror: He just disappeared like that  
Crystal: I'm not sure what happened to him  
Blaze: It's almost like he just vanished  
Current: I hope he comes back soon  
Gust: I just wouldn't be the same without him  
Kyree: Well I won't stop until he is found**


	14. How Am I Suppposed to Go On Without Him

**Terror: I can't find him anywhere  
Kyree: I will find him  
Crystal: Please do  
Kyree: This will be a kind of similar chapter ending like I did with into the dragon realm. Only difference is that there is a different method to this ending  
Terror: I hate sad endings**

Since Strikers death, Terror has never left his side, not even to eat. All sign of life has been taken out of her. Her friends became worried for her and on many occasions they tried to get her mood up by getting her to come play or to train, and every time, she wouldn't say a word or even acknowledge them. Striker was her everything and now that he was gone, she didn't feel like anything was worth her time. Sometimes she would fall asleep and have nightmares and wake up crying without Striker to comfort her. Terror would caress his cheek and kiss his forehead hoping that he would wake up and kiss her. The guardians became worried for Terror and suggested that she get some fresh air or do something else, but she would always push them away and wouldn't leave Striker alone. One day, Terror didn't wake up for a while for she was in a deep sleep.

Terror awoke in a grassy field and looked around to survey the area. She saw someone sitting at the tree and soon the sun went down so she couldn't see who it was. The figure walked up to her and gave her a hug. Terror couldn't help but hug back. The hugger felt familiar to her and she guessed who it was. The dragon let her go and shot a ball of electricity at their feet. When Terror looked up into the eyes of the dragon, she left lose go and hugged him again. The dragon hugged back and Terror could feel something wet run down her neck signifying that the dragon was crying. "Don't cry, it will be alright I promise." Terror said to the dragon as she looked at his face. "Striker, please don't cry for me. I will be alright." Striker looked at her and smile a little then looked down to the ground. "I know you can't talk and I know why. I will fix you." Terror gave her mate a kiss and laid down next to him. Striker laid down with her and closed his eyes. Terror started to hum him a relaxing tune to help him sleep. "When you wake up, you will be so much happier." Terror said rubbing Strikers head relaxingly. Before long, Striker fell asleep and started to dream of their past experiences. Terror watched in amazement as these memories played out in front of her. One memory was of the 2 of them in the cafeteria with Striker singing her a song. The next, was of the party they threw for Smoke and Sapphire. The last, was when Striker gave her the crystal heart to her. "Each of these times we shared together, will always be with me. Dead or alive, I will never forget the good times we had together, Terror." Terror looked around but couldn't find the origin of the voice. She then looked at Striker and watched him fade away, "Please, don't go." Striker still held his eyes closed and faded away completely. After she watched her lover fade, Terror faded away as well.

Terror woke up next to Striker and smiled at him. She then put a paw on her chest then touched his, "I want you to take this and always keep it with you because I really care about you." The crystal heart came out her chest and immediately went into Striker's. Terror waited a couple minutes for something to happen before giving up. With a broken spirit, she turned around and began walking to the door. "I love you." Terror heard a voice from behind and turned around and smiled brightly.

 **Kyree: None of them are here it's just me. I think things for everyone will be just fine. It took me a while to write this ending because just writing about it and thinking about what is happening made me cry a couple times. Thank you for reading, please Rate & Review, it would be really appreciated. Btu when you write the review, PM it to me. For some reason, won't let me see past 5 reviews on this story.**


End file.
